


Hotel for Littles

by hopelesssxromantic



Category: DDlg - Fandom, Littles Community, ddlb - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Bdsm Hotel, Bondage, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Kidnapped, Little Space, Littles, M/M, Mommy Dom, Mommy Kink, Multi, Punishment, daddy dom, ddlb, kidnap, mdlb, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesssxromantic/pseuds/hopelesssxromantic
Summary: Cheshire Hotel, a hotel for all things kink. Russia's best kept secret. Max Cheshire's father opened this hotel over 50 years ago. The rich would pay their way in to own apartments within the estate, these would normally be the dominates/daddies/mommies/mistresses/etc. And those that weren't as lucky would be kidnapped as submissive/littles/pets/etc. Extensive research would be done on the victims before their kidnap to ensure they would be matched to the right dom.Since Max has taken ownership he has a soft spot and has been catering the hotel more towards littles, trying to make it safer and less scary for them. Thinking of it as he is saving the littles from the harsh world and giving them a safe place.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Character Profiles

Max Cheshire is 36 years old. He owns and runs Cheshire Hotel. He is a daddy dom. He didn't typically have subs of his own since he is very busy. About a year ago Sophia (a long time sub), was without a master once again due to her preferring to be dominate. Max decided to take her in. He has now hired a lot of staff and finally feels it's time to get some other subs. Max is bisexual. 6'4 very muscular and very strong. 

Lily Bondar is 22 years old. Lived in the Ukraine and works part time as a waitress while she is working in her psychology degree. Her mother passed away and her father is absent, and has no siblings. Very talkative but has a lot of anxiety. Lily is a little kinky but doesn't know much about the bdsm world. Lily is bisexual. 5'7, and curvy/plus size 

Sofia Lopez is 25 years old. Lived in Spain, worked as cook in the resort restaurant. She also lived there. She also did not have any family, both parents passed away at a young age and she learned how to fend for herself. Very stubborn and strong. She was kidnapped at the age of 18 (7 years ago). She is a switch but mainly prefers to be a mommy, but will go into little space from time to time. Sophia is bisexual. 5'9 and curvy/ plus size 

Oliver Murphy is 23 years old. From Ireland but moved to the US with his aunt after his mom couldn't take care of him anymore (around 3 years old) his aunt passed away when he was 10 and lived in the system since. Has been living with an old foster family while he's been in school trying to become a vet. Very shy and soft spoken. Oliver knows about kink and the little community, he actively posts on forums and has some little things (such as pacifiers and teddies) Oliver is pansexual. Oli is a little on the plus size as well. 5'8 

If you’d like to see the pictures I have then posted on my Wattpad version of this story. Here https://my.w.tt/ONNuHI5dm1


	2. A New Beginning

Third Person POV 

Lily went about her day as she normally would. A sad breakfast of just a piece of toast and then off she went for the day. Class was at 8, and then she was in school until 5pm then her shift at the restaurant started at 5:30. Her days were packed full of things so she didn't have much time to get anything done besides school and work, her apartment right now was a disaster zone. 

To be truthful Lily was having a very hard time balancing all the responsibilities she took on, and didn't know how to find that happy medium place. She figured she'd just have to keep working herself to the bone until it was over. 

She slowly made her way through the day only to stop to eat lunch. Lily had long beautiful blonde hair (that she dyed, since she was naturally a brunette), she was very curvy and knew her stomach wasn't flat or her thighs small. Normally her figure did not bother her, she was plus size girl and owned it.. but with her recent stresses she found herself more down on herself. Lily would catch herself talking negatively about her appearance. She ate a small lunch and went about her day. 

Finally she was at work and then only a few more hours till home. Her shift did not go smoothly. A customer spilt their drink on her, she got an order wrong and the whole table was awful to her, one guy at the bar tried to touch her butt. She just felt emotionally and psychically drained. Lily began walking to the bus stop when she heard something crash behind her, when she turned around no one was there. "Hello?" She called out but to no avail. 

Lily was spooked and began to walk faster, in the very dark path to the bus stop, she noticed that no one was around which only freaked her out more. Finally she reached the stop and waiting patiently. 

A car sped up in front of the stop and two men jumped out. Lily began running and screaming, trying to find her phone to call someone for help but the men had already grabbed her. She felt a poke in the side of her neck and then everything went blurry. This did not stop her from trying to fight the men with her weak limbs. 

"Shhh. Don't worry, you'll be okay sweet thing." She heard a voice before the world around her went black. 

————————————————————  
Lily woke up feeling freezing, she reached for her blanket and realized where she was. It looked like a cell. She was laying on a slab of concert with a small pillow under her head. She looked beside her and noticed there was someone passed out beside her. She poked him gently to see if he was breathing. 

"I don't wanna get up." The boy whined, but slowly opened his eyes. The look of panic set in when he noticed his surroundings. 

"W-where am I?" He questioned frightened. 

"I dunno... I just woke up. Was hoping you knew." She replied. 

"Oh.. what's the last thing you remember?" He asked. 

"I was running away from these men who were trying to pull me into their car." Lily explained with a frown, she was scared. 

"Yeah me too.. I was walking out of my house and then was grabbed by these men, I didn't even have time to think." The boy pulled his knees up to his chest, and buried his face in them. 

"Hey.. it's okay. It's going to be a-okay." Lily frowned and patted his back, as the boy began to cry. 

"Thanks." He whimpered as Lily continued to comfort him. 

"I'm Lily." She spoke softly, trying to take her mind and his off of what was happening. 

"I'm Oliver." He spoke back looking up at her through his foggy glasses since he had been crying. 

"It's nice to meet you Oliver. We got to stick together if we are going to get out of this place.." Lily spoke, to which Oli nodded. 

About an hour passed of the two speaking about where they were from and what they had in common. Both really enjoyed colouring and watching Disney movies and playing card games. They were distracting each other from the scary place they were in. 

"Murphy, you are up." Called a man waiting outside the gate. 

"W-what?" He looked petrified. "Lily.." he looked to her unsure of what to do. 

"He's not going anywhere without me. So you'll have to take us both or neither of us." She said standing up in front of him, shocked that she was being that brave. 

"I am only taking Murphy. Stay back Bondar." The man replied, but she did not back down.   
The guard entered the room. "Move or I will move you." 

Lily stayed still. The guard raised his hand and slapped her across the face so hard she fell to the ground. 

Lily felt arms around her picking her up. "Actually I asked for them both to be brought to me." Said the man who was picking Lily up right into his arms. She was surprised by how easily he picked her up and cradled her, she knew she was the lightest person but yet he did it like he was picking up a pillow. He placed her down on the concrete and grabbed the man by his shirt slamming him against the wall. 

"And how dare you lay a hand on her. I've explained many times this is not how we are treating our subs, especially littles. You are fired and if I see your face again, I will not be so kind. Leave." He let go of the man and turned to Lily and Oli with a much softer expression. 

"Are you okay my little dove?" He asked looking at the red mark on her face. "We will get you cleaned up." He assured. Lily didn't even know what to say, she just looked at Oli shocked by all that just happened in the last 30 seconds. 

"Okay you two. Come along." The muscular handsome but scary man spoke. Nether of the two moved, feeling too terrified. The man huffed in frustration but seemed like he expected it. 

"Guards." He called and two men came running in. "Bring these two to my apartment." He instructed. The men grabbed each Lily and Eli by the arms and began dragging them along. 

As they walked up from the basement, which was just many empty cells like the one they were in. They realized the rest did not look like the basement. The first floor looked like a hotel. 

They were brought over to the elevator and typed in a code after pressing the penthouse button. 

Lily tired pulling away from the guard but he only tightened his grip. The evaluator went up all 40 floors and finally reached the top. It was beautiful. Huge ceilings, with an amazing view. 

(This is just an idea, the furniture is different) 

This was the type of place that lily only dreamed of staying at, but would never be able to afford it. The guards pulled her and Oli into the room and up the stairs, barley giving them any time to look around (mainly for an escape plan). They did walk by the master bedroom and she could see what it looked it. 

(Again furniture is a little different) 

They were brought into a room that looked like a child's dream play room. There was toys everywhere. However all the toys were big.. like a rocking horse made for her size. A play plastic bright coloured house, that she could actually fit in, a princess tent, a plastic table pre-set up with tea cups and fake pastries. There was a small sitting area with bean bag chairs, a bookcase and tons of stuffed animals. 

And at the back of the room were two beds they were attached at the head, and were boxed in on the top and sides but each were caged in with bars. 

It was almost like someone built a very large spacious box around the bed but left an opening to get in and out but gated it. Lily and Oli were pushed into separate beds but once inside realized that they were attached inside, so they were not totally separated. The beds were both probably queen sized, and the roof of the box was tall enough for them to sit up and have plenty of room above their heads. There were also tiny glow in the dark stars all over the top. The guards shut and locked the gates so Oli and Lily were stuck. 

"Lily.. I'm scared. What is this place? Why is there kid stuff everywhere?" Oliver spoke, moving closer to her for comfort. 

"I don't know Oliver.. I don't know but I don't think I want to know." She frowned, and pulled him close to her wrapping an arm around the boy she already felt very protective over. 

"Hey.. thank you for what you did for me back there." He spoke softly. 

"No worries Oli. Like I said, we have to stick together." Lily spoke, but she was starting to let the panic set in. 

As they sat there cuddling, the door opened again and it was the man who they had met downstairs. 

"Aw, my babies are getting along already." He cooed with a smile.


	3. Littles Home

"Aw, my babies are getting along already." He cooed with a smile. 

Lily protectively moved forward in front of Oliver. "What do you want from us?" 

The man walked in front of the cage and unlocked one side, swinging the door open so he could sit beside Lily and Oliver. 

"My name is Max Cheshire and I own this hotel. It's a hotel for very wealthy people who are doms or daddies or mommies looking for a sub or a little. We bring people in from all over after investigating them and sometimes making assumptions based off of what we observe, then we take them and bring them here where we find a perfect pair for them." He explained, lily looked at him like he was crazy. 

"For example, Oliver. You were flagged because of a chat room you frequented for littles. After a team monitored you they brought you here. I read your profile and felt like you needed a safe home." Max explained. Before Oliver could say anything Max was speaking again. 

"And Lily. You were flagged by a team who saw you at your work place and how much you struggling. We monitored you and figured based on your interests and how anxious you were that you might be a little and maybe you needed some help. I read your profile around the same time as Oli's and I felt you two were just perfect for me." Max spoke as if his explanation was going to clear everything up. 

"What is a little? And you can't just kidnap people based off of an assumption or the fact they visit a chat room. I don't want to be here. You are insane." Lily went off, just pissed at how calm this man was. 

"Oliver why don't you explain to Lily what a little is." Max suggested, in an attempt to get Lily to actually hear what it was rather than just anger of being there. 

"Uhm well.. it's an adult who acts like a child, they regress to an age, and it's called little space. They normally have a caregiver who does all the adult stuff and takes care of them and sets rules for them and what not. But not always... I didn't have a caregiver and didn't tell anyone about it but online chats and stuff. Uhm, like so it's nice when people have experienced trauma they can go back to an age in their head and not have to worry about adult stuff. I don't know." He answered nervously. 

"You did a great job explaining it Oli. Good boy." Max smiled softly. The statement 'good boy' was almost enough for Oliver to go into little space.. especially because of all the stress he was feeling. 

Lily looked at Max not sure what to say or do. 

"So what? You want me to act like a child?" Lily questioned. 

"Well not always but you and Oliver will be my littles. Well I guess our littles. My other sub is Sophia but she isn't much of a sub." He rambled on but got back on track. "Let's go over the rules, and hopefully that will clear some confusion up for you." He spoke. 

"1st- You will always call me Daddy.   
2nd- You can call Sophia mommy but only when she requests, mostly you will address her as Sophia   
3rd- always listen to daddy and no back talking   
4th- do not touch yourselves sexually or each other without permission  
5th - do not do big boy and girl stuff with supervision, ex: use the stove, or go outside of the apartment, or use a knife, etc   
6th - no adult shows without permission, stick with Disney and Pixar for now   
7th - always wear what Sophia picks out for you for the day   
8th - talk to us, tell us if you aren't feeling well   
9th - try and use younger vocabulary, you don't need to use baby talk but no big words or swearing   
10th - no fighting. 

Punishments for breaking these rules are, spankings, time outs, washing your mouth out with soap, early bed time. I will never take away your stuffies or blankies as punishment, I don't believe in taking away your comfort items as punishment so don't you two worry about that. " he explained. "Okay babies?" 

Lily felt like she was being overloaded with information, she didn't even know where to start with it. She felt her cheek beginning to sting worse from the smack. "Ouch." She mumbled under her breath and touched her cheek. 

"Let daddy see it." He spoke, bringing her had away from her face. "I'm sorry that happened Princess, you weren't even supposed to be down there. I wanted to you to wake up in here but there was a miscommunication. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." He assured but it didn't really feel to reassuring to Lily. 

"Soph." Max called out and a women walked into the room. And Lily's first thought was how stunning she looked. 

"Hi." The brunette smiled at the two of them. "I'm Sophia. I think Max probably explained who I am already." She looked at the two of them. "So you must be Lily and you Oliver." The two of them nodded. 

"Sophia, will you take Lily and get her cleaned up. A guard smacked her in face and she probably needs a bath so please just go take care of her and put her into some pjs after." Max explained. 

"No, I'm not leaving Oliver." Lily spoke firmly.   
"It's okay Lily. I'll be okay." Oliver assured her, not that she had a choice since Sophia already had her hand and was bringing her into the bathroom. 

The bathroom was attached to their room and it was huge. There was a very large walk in steam shower to one side. An tub that looked like it would fit 8 people, with jets, and a ledge that Lily was sure turned into a waterfall when the water was running. There was a toilet off to the side. A large counter with two sinks. Tons and tons of bath toys in a glass storage system. The oddest part of the whole room was an adult sized changing table. With velcro cuffs at the feet, hand and across over the middle. Lily shuddered hoping that was not for her. 

Sophia grabbed her by the waist and lifted her so she was sitting on top of the counter. Agains she was surprised by how easily this women was able to lift her. 

"I'm sorry you got hit." Sophia spoke examining her face.   
"Thanks.." Lily spoke, feeling unsure of what to do.   
"It looks like it's going to bruise but nothing we can do about it right now. Why don't you get undressed and I'll run the bath for you?" Sophia suggested, as she walked over to the very very large tub and pulled the stopper down. Lily hoped down from the counter and just stared at Sophia, waiting for her to leave so she could have a bath. 

Once Sophia had both the taps running and poured the bubbles in she looked at Lily to see she was still dressed. 

"It's going to take a few minutes to fill up, so you can take your time but don't be shy little one." Sophia assured. 

Lily looked her confused. "You aren't leaving?" She questioned. 

"No, sorry princess. Max wants me to make sure you get all washed up and nothing happens." She explained putting the blame on Max. "Bath and showering alone are one of those big people things that Daddy was talking about." She reminded her. 

Lily frowned, and leaned against the counter. This was insane.. she was 23 she didn't need someone to supervisor her bathing. She was frustrated and sad and angry that she was in this situation. Lily didn't even notice she was crying. 

"Hey hey. It's okay." Sophia spoke and suddenly Lily felt the women's arms around her. "I know it's scary. Trust me I've been there. But it's not so bad here and Max is the best they come... for being someone who kidnaps people. He really just wants to find love and if you play along he won't hurt you." Sophia spoke running her hand on the back of Lily's head trying to comfort her. 

"And I am here to help you and Oliver too. I'll look out for you two I promise." Sophia felt bad for the two that just were kidnapped. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty since she was excited in the beginning about having two subs but now they were here she wished she could send them back to their homes. 

Lily sniffled and gently pushed Sophia away. "Were you kidnapped too?" She questioned. 

Sophia nodded. "Yeah.. a very long time ago. And I've been through about every master or mistress in this place and there are a lot of terrible terrible people here. So you can trust me when I say Max is the lesser of all the evils in this place." 

"I am sorry... I am sorry that happened to you." Lily frowned just not sure what to do or say.

"Look, since it's your first day and I know it's stressful. I'll turn away and won't look. I'll try to give you as much privacy as possible. You get undressed and hop in under the bubbles and I'll go grab my book and be back in a minute. Okay?" Sophia suggested, just wanting to give her a break. 

Lily knew this was the best offer she was going to get so she nodded and agreed. Sophia disappeared into the other room. The bathroom was connected to the master suite and Lily and Oli's room. As soon as Sophia left the room Lily quickly discarded her dirty stained clothes and hoped into the warm tub. It was amazing. She picked a spot that the jets hit her back just right. 

A few moments later Sophia returned with her book and sat on one of the large padded stools in the corner. 

They sat in silence as Lily enjoyed her bath. 

In the meantime Max and Oliver were beginning to get to know each other. 

Oliver was now sitting on one of the beanbag chairs and Max beside him. 

"So Oliver, when did you know you were a little?" He questioned. Oliver was feeling scared around Max and didn't want to upset him but also did not trust him. 

"Uhm. I don't know.. I guess like in high school." He spoke in a hushed tone. 

"What made you realize?" Max spike curiously, wanting to know everything about his new babies. 

"I just.. I was sad all the time and only thing that made me happy were my old stuffed animals. And then I saw on tumblr a daddy and little girl and figured it out from there." He explained, not wanting to go fully into detail about the trauma he experienced. 

"Thank you for telling me that. You know you are being really brave, little one. I admire that." Max spoke with a smile. "What kind of little things do you like?"

"I like teddies, and blankies, and colouring, and sippy cups, and paci's." Oli began listing and blushed at how excited he got. 

"I like all those things too. I have lots and lots of little stuff for you and Lily. When Lily's out, I think it's your turn for a bath and get you out of these dirty clothes. What do you think?" Max spoke. 

Oliver nodded, liking the idea of feeling nice and clean. 

"Normally I'd just give you two a bath at the same time but figured we will take it slow today." Max explained. Oliver blushed a deep red, he didn't like people seeing him naked.. he didn't want anyone to. He frowned and looked down at the floor. 

"What's wrong buddy?" Max questioned, but Oliver didn't reply. 

"Oliver, you can tell me. Daddy won't get mad." He assured. 

"I don't want anyone to see me... you know." Oliver spoke staring at the floor still.

"Oh baby. Don't you worry about that. Daddy would never ever judge. You are so very handsome and I know that everyone else in this apartment will never judge you. So you do not have to feel self conscious." Max spoke, gently patting his back. Though his words didn't really convince Oliver. 

"For today, I will hold a towel up so I don't see anything okay? Just today though since I know it's been stressful." Max explained, not knowing that Sophia had a similar issue with Lily. 

Finally Lily and Sophia emerged from the bathroom. Lily was in a very fluffy light blue house coat with yellow moons and stars all over it. Max and Oliver couldn't help but think about how cute she looked. 

"Bathroom is all yours." Sophia spoke leading Lily into the very large walk in closet. 

There was a vanity in the middle of the room with everything needed to do hair and makeup. 

"Sit and I'll do your hair." Sophia suggested, and lily complied. It wasn't like until Sophia had her long hair dried and curled into long loose curls. 

Sophia looked on Lily's side of the wardrobe and found an outfit for her. She pulled out a pair of short overalls and a pink t-shirt with a rainbow on the pocket. She also grabbed her a pair of frozen adult sized underwear a bright pink sports bra. 

"Here princess. Would you like me to help you get changed?" Sophia questioned. Lily shook her head and looked at the outfit in Sophia's hands. 

"Do I really have to wear that?" She frowned. Sophia nodded.

"Yes, start off strong and then daddy won't mind when you wear leggings and sweatpants. Trust me." She explained and handed the clothes to her before going to find something for Oliver. She found a matching pair of overall shorts, and a t-shirt with a Dino on the pocket, with some Spider-Man boxer briefs. 

"I'll be back in a minute, nows your time to change." Sophia suggested and left the room to bring Oliver's change of clothes into the bathroom. 

Oliver was still in the tub covered in bubbles, and causally playing with a rubber duck, pretending like he wasn't enjoying it. Sophia knew that Oliver mentally would be younger than Lily and maybe would need a little more attention. She went into the drawer and grabbed a pacifier clip and a pacifier, clipping them on to the pocket of his Overalls. 

"Enjoying your bath?" Sophia questioned. Oliver looked up at her, with a worried look. 

"Uhm.. yeah." He responded, as if he felt like he shouldn't be enjoying it. 

"Good, you look like you are having fun. Lily is all dressed. So I'm going to bring her downstairs and we will get dinner started. See you two in a bit." Sophia explained before walking back into the closet to see Lily struggling to get the overall clips to get into place. 

"Here." Sophia spoke and unraveled the twisted straps and hooked them into place. "You look adorable." Sophia commented with a smile see how precious Lily looked all dolled up. 

Lily blushed softly and then tried to just brush it off. 

"Come now Lily, you and I are on dinner duty." She explained and began dragging Lily down to the kitchen.


	4. Spaghetti and Meatballs

In the kitchen Lily was brought to, there were two adult sized high chairs, which seemed to not surprise her. She frowned and looked at Sophia. “I’m not getting in that thing,” she refused and Sophia chuckled. 

“Well.. how about you help with dinner than.” Sophia spoke, pulling out a normal chair at the island for Lily to sit on. 

“We are making Spaghetti and meatballs. Most of it is already made, we just have to heat it all up. So baby girl, I am going to get you to butter the garlic bread and put the cheese one.” Sophia explained putting all the nessasary items in front of her, and a Kids butter knife. Lily didn’t make a big deal about it since she knew she would just be shot down. 

They cooked together while music played in the background. “Hey. Could I have some water please?” Lily questioned. 

“Of course.” Sophia went into the fridge and pulled out an adult sized sippy cup 

“Uhm.. could I have a cup instead.” Lily asked politely. 

“Not right now hunny. Trust me, this one is much better for you.” Sophia assured. She could see the judgemental look on Lily’s face but she also saw how interested she was in the bath toys and could tell she needed someone to take care of her. If Sophia was a betting women she would bet that this girl would be fully into her new world in a two weeks tops. 

“Okay..” she frowned and took the sippy cup, taking a sip of the cool water. She had to admit that she felt foolish drinking from a cup meant for a child but didn’t hate it. 

Finally Max brought Oliver into the room, he was holding Oli on his hip. Lily was surprised by the strengths of both Max and Sophia. Lily and Oliver knew they weren’t the lightest people, and yet both their new caregivers were able to hold them. 

“Oli.” Lily said with a smile, just glad he was safe and back with her. He was dressed almost the same as Lily but with a slightly different t-shirt on. 

Max set Oliver down in the chair beside her. “You look cute.” Lily whispered to Oliver who blushed.   
“So do you.” He smiled softly.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Lily asked in a very hushed tone. 

“I’m otay I promise.” Oliver nodded whispering back. Not even noticing his volcabularly slip up. 

“Dinner is ready.” Sophia announced as she began plating everyone’s dinners. Of course the two little ones had plastic plates with Disney characters on them. 

They all ate dinner around the island that night. It was a very good meal, despite all of Lily’s meal being cut up into tiny bits. Oliver only ate half of his meal and didn’t have anything to drink, which worried Max and Sophia. 

“Are you not feeling well buddy?” Max asked. Oliver frowned. 

“I’m just sad and want to go home, and don’t feel like eating.” He explained. Max wrapped an arm around him. 

“Baby, you are home now, and I promise once you.. once you both give it a chance here you will love it.” Max assured Lily and Oli both. 

“Soph, why don’t we give Oli a bottle tonight since he didn’t eat, and then let him have a good nights sleep.” Max spoke. Sophia got what he was saying. 

“Okay, Let’s get you off to bed.” Sophia took Oliver by the hand and took him off to the nursery. 

“I don’t want a bottle.. that is for babies.” Oliver pouted. 

“And how do you know you aren’t a baby?” Sophia questioned leading him into his room, and going into the closest to grab him some pjs. 

“Cause I’m not. I’m an adult and even when I’m little I’m older than a toddler..” he explained crossing his arms. 

“For tonight let’s try a bottle okay? And if you hate it after a few tries than we will talk.” She spoke as she began disrobing Oliver who didn’t put up a fuss about that. 

Once it got to his underwear she went to pull it down but he stopped her. “I don’t want you to see me naked... can’t I just wear these they aren’t dirty.” 

“Baby, I’m sorry, but the rule is that you have to wear pull ups at night time. Just in case.” She spoke, he turned bright red feeling humiliated. That was something he always thought about but would never actually do.. but now was the time where he had to do it. 

Sophia pulled his briefs off and replaced it with racing car pull ups.   
“Such a handsome little man,” Sophia spoke with a smile. Oliver blushed a deep red. He did like that the pull up was high waisted so the rolls he was insecure about were hidden. She then pulled up short shorts that were very soft spider man, and an oversized black t-shirt. She popped the paci in his mouth and Oliver did not object 

Oliver looked at himself in the mirror and couldn’t help but think about how damn cute he looked like that. 

Max walked into the room and looked at Oliver. “So cute.” He awed before giving Soph the bottle. 

“Good night little man. I’ll see you in the morning.” Max spoke giving Oliver a kiss on the top of the head which made him feel warm inside even though he didn’t want to. 

Sophia sat down on the rocking chair and motioned for Oli to come over. 

Max flipped down the lights and put on the soft twinkle lights above them, before leaving. Sophia got Oli curled up in her lap, and pulled his soother out, placing the bottles nipple in his mouth. 

Oliver refused to drink it at first. “Oliver.” Sophia warned than he began drinking. The warm liquid felt nice as it filled up his belly. The more he drank the drowsier he got. Little did Oli know, but they had put a sleeping pill in the formula. It was for his own safety, in their minds. 

It wasn’t long until Oliver was half asleep and the bottle done. Sophia managed to walk Oli over to his bed and tuck him in, paci in mouth and stuffie in hand. She locked the door and left the room. 

Sophia could hear some ruckus going on and emerged in the kitchen to see Max in a panic. “I can’t find Lily... I went to give you the bottle and she was gone.” 

Sophia knew the blond girl hadn’t left the house since the elevator hadn’t gone off (there was a code to get it to work anyway) and the stairs were still locked with the chain. 

“Did you check the bath room?” Sophia asked. Max ran over to the power room next to his office on the main floor, and knocked. 

“I’ll be out in a second!” Lily called back. 

“I’m not doing a very good job at this...” max spoke in a huff looking at Sophia, I’m supposed to be this big scary dom and here I am panicking after my little was missing for 5 minutes and didn’t even think to check the bathroom.” He sat down on the couch, and put his head in his hands. 

Sophia sat down beside him. “You are a big scary dom.. to some. But these two don’t need that. They need a caring loving daddy dom, who knows when to be strict and when to be calm. But they do not need to see you doubt yourself.. not yet. They are fragile right now. Unsure if they should trust us and give into the lifestyle.. so if you are unsure than they will be very unsure.” Sophia explained. “You are Max Cheshire. You got this. These are two very beautiful people you have here, so let’s give them the life they deserve.” 

“You are right. You are always so right. What did I do to deserve you?” Max spoke with a smile taking her hand and squeezing it gently. 

“Well for starters you kidnapped me.” She reminded but kissed him anyway. Max kissed her back softly, before their heard a small “ahem” 

“Hello Lily. Are you getting sleepy too?” Max questioned. Lily nodded. 

“Okay. Let’s get you off to bed.” Max escorted her upstairs into the closet and began to strip her. 

“I can do it myself.” Lily said pushing his hands away. Max decided to let her do it this time. She left her bra and underwear on. 

“Sweetie a bra isn’t comfy to sleep in.” She friend and pulled it off before quickly grabbing the nightgown from his hands and slipping it on. 

“Happy?” She questioned. 

“Baby, do not sleep in our undies. It’s night time and that’s when accidents happen, you need to wear your pull up.” Lily couldn’t believe what she was hearing... there was no way she was going to that. 

Max sighed. “Ether you put it on or I put it on for you.” He explained and she quickly grabbed the thing out of his hands and switched her underwear out for the pull up. 

They brushed her teeth and he gave her a glass of water with some sleeping pills mixed in, not that she needed to know that. 

“Alright Baby, in you go.” He said tucking her into the bed, with her stuffed animals and placing a pacifier beside her just in case. 

“Good night princess.” Max locked up her side of the bed and began walking out   
“Good night.” Lily responded yawning. As soon as the door shut, a very sleepy Lily looked over at Oli. 

“You up?” She questioned and he groaned. “Kind...”   
“Oh.. it’s okay you go to sleep. It’s silly anyway.” She spoke looking out at the dark room.   
“What’s wrong Lils?” He asked looking at her more attentively, to the best of his ability. 

“Uhm nothing..” lily didn’t want to admit that she was scared to sleep in the dark and how this whole situation was only making her more scared. Oliver looked at her and figured he knew what was going on.. something spooked her.   
“Come here.” He spoke moving closer to the bar side of his bed so she could be in between the wall and him.   
Lily crawled to Oli’s side and slid under the blankets curling up to Oli. He wrapped an arm around her and shut his eyes.   
“Thank you.” She spoke softly.   
“Any time. We are in this together, so I have your back... now I am beyond tired so good night.” Oliver spoke and nearly instantly was asleep   
“Good night Oli.” Lily spoke and was fast asleep shortly after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying it! Please leave comments and suggestions of where you want this story to go or an idea you have for something or just let me know if you want me to continue this story. I love reading and responding to comments! :D


End file.
